


Press Your Number

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi was used to being flirted with on a regular basis. So why was he so out of sorts when this new guy suddenly gives him the eye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press Your Number

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I’ve been playing Fire Emblem Birthright for the past few days straight and am utterly obsessed with it. Add that to the fact that Taemin just had his comeback and I’ve been an utter wreck for the past week. This is based very loosely on Taemin’s ‘Press Your Number’, because he looked way too good in the beginning.
> 
> Pairing: Hinata x Takumi
> 
> Warning: Guy x guy, heavy flirting
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Fire Emblem

The sound of the clock ticking steadily was loud in the silence of the convenience store. Besides the humming of the machines, nothing else made a noise. It was a slow shift, nearing midnight slowly but surely.

Takumi clicked his tongue as he swiped his finger across the screen of his phone, moving ontot he next page on the book he was currently reading. To be honest, he had no idea what in the world he was reading at this point, his mind constantly wandering into space. It was only a few moments later that he gave up trying to stay focused on his book, putting his phone down and placing his head in his hands. Letting out a soft groan, he glanced up at the clock. He got off at 7:00 A.M., and it was only 11:53 P.M.

“Why did I let Hinoka talk me into taking her shift…,” Takumi muttered to himself, letting out another groan as he let his head fall down on the counter.

Takumi’s ears twitched as he heard a door slam from outside. Turning his head to the side, he saw a hooded figure walk towards the door. The door opened moments later, revealing the hooded figure. Lifting his head up from the counter, Takumi flickered her eyes over the male quickly. The male’s stance was lazy, almost as though he had just woken up and dragged himself to the store for whatever reason. His dark brown hair was spilling out of his hood, done together in a loose side ponytail.

The man stared back at him, lazy eyes looking him up and down for a moment before a smirk came to the man’s face. Eyes narrowing in response, Takumi lifted himself up completely, sitting up straight in his seat as the man walked down one of the aisles. The man glanced over his shoulder at him, smirk still present on his face.

Takumi’s heart skipped a beat as he felt the man’s eyes checking him out. He moved a hand through his hair, trying to desperately distract himself from the sudden attention he was finding himself under.

He wasn’t a stranger to being checked out. Working in a gas station, he dealt with that shit constantly. He’s been propositioned, asked out, and almost stalked (which thankfully had been taken care of before it could become a problem). And yet he was…oddly okay with this stranger eyeing him from across the store.

Shaking his head, Takumi let out a rough breath, pulling out his phone. “Get ahold of yourself, Takumi…,” he muttered to himself. Clutching onto his phone tightly, Takumi licked his lips.

Glancing back upwards, his eyes locked with the man’s once again and he felt his face grow hot. Swallowing thickly, Takumi held his gaze. The man met his stare head on, tilting his head upward. The smirk on his face grew and Takumi could have sworn that he heard a chuckle.

Hearing the sound of chips rustling, Takumi watched the man as he walked over towards him, bag of chips in hand. The man placed the bag on the table, not taking his eyes away from him. Grabbing the bag, Takumi rung up the chips, not saying anything in the meantime. He quietly bagged up the order before looking back up at the man.

“Your total is $4.50,” he said softly, blush slowly spreading down to his neck.

The man tilted his head in almost a cocky manner, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. “You’re really cute.”

Sputtering in surprise, Takumi dropped the bag on the counter, not expecting the sudden statement. “W-what?”

Leaning in close, the man rested his elbows on the table. “I said, you’re really cute. Especially with that blush.”

Eyes falling half shut, the man let out a soft chuckle before he licked his lips and bit his bottom lip. “I wonder how far that blush of your’s spreads…”

“I-I…” Takumi, not quite sure what to say, just stood helplessly, watching as the man moved closer to him. His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest, and he could feel his hands starting to grow clammy. He was beyond nervous and on the spot, and yet, he didn’t want to really tell the man to stop, for some reason.

Chuckling at his flustered expression, the man finally backed up, pulling out his wallet and handing him a $5 bill to pay for the chips. Taking the money in trembling hands, Takumi quickly opened the till and handed the man his change and his receipt. But instead of taking the receipt and leaving, the man pulled out a pen and began writing on the back of the piece of paper. He then handed it back to him moments later, lopsided smile on his face.

“Call me sometime. I’d love get to know you better,” the man said before taking his bag of chips, heading towards the exit.

Before the man could walk out, Takumi found himself standing up suddenly. “Wait!”

The man stopped in an instant, gazing back at him with a questioning gaze. Piercing his lips together, Takumi clutched tightly onto the piece of paper in his hands. “What’s your name?”

Staring at him for a moment, the familiar smirk came back to the man’s face. “Hinata.” And with that, he left the store, bell ringing behind him.

Takumi stared at the spot where the man had been moments ago and let out a deep breath before falling in his seat. He looked at his hand, where the piece of paper was crumpled in his hands. Unraveling it, he stared at the phone number before a faint smile came to his face.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, I know Hinata was pretty OOC in this. But I wanted to write a flirty person and Takumi is pretty close to Hinata, so…


End file.
